101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizzer
Wizzer (or Whizzer) is one of Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies. His most commonly given trait is a weak bladder, meaning he will have little accidents every now and then he appears in One Hundred and One Dalmatians,101 Dalmatians: The Series, and 101 Dalmatians. Biography "Live Action" In the "Live Action" adaptation, he is a male pup with solid black ears and, often, his back left paw is covered in a patch. In this version, it is said that he is amongst the bravest of the pups. When Horace and Jasper raided the Dearly's house to kidnap the puppies, Wizzer took a bite at Jasper's hand as the Badun tried to reach out to grab him, causing Jasper to hit his head above on the counter. When the Van arrived in Suffolk and the Baduns went into a pub, Wizzer was able to wiggle out of the bag and bark to Kipper the Terrier, who informed the farm animals about this during the Twilight Bark. During the escape, Wizzer distracted Horace and Jasper; some cases being tricking Jasper into stepping on a loose floorboard and falling through it, or Horace slipping on some ice and flying out the window. In some books, it is said that Wizzer likes to bark a lot and usually keeps the other pups up during the night with it. "101 Dalmatians The Series" In "The Series" Wizzer's appearance differs to having white ears with two spots on his left ear, a red collar, grey eyelids and notable bags under his eyes. He is usually seen hanging out with Dipstick or Mooch . Usually when seen with Mooch, he acts as a posse member, usually laughing about jokes Mooch makes and commenting them to be "good ones". This doesn't mean he isn't good with other pups though, as he is seen hanging out with Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly on some occasions. His bladder troubles are brought more to light here, various cases would be in "Twelve Angry Pups" when Mooch mentions Wizzer loosing bladder control, "A Christmas Cruella" in which he is picked up by Cruella to hug and accidentally pees all over her. In "Dalmatian Vacation", during the journey, the Puppy Bus has to stop every couple of feet, because Wizzer is in desperate need to relieve himself, Cruella gets fed up with the time wasting stops and refuses to let the bus stop again. However she again made the bus stop after Wizzer relieved himself in Cruella's shoes. As the Dalmatians take a tour of a "Kanine Krunchies" Factory, they are told not to mark any territory during the tour, Wizzer gives the audience a look of disappointment. ]] Games Wizzer (based on his "live-action" appearance) appears as one of the main two Dalmatians in the PC game 101 Dalmatians: Escape From DeVil Manor where he, along with Patches, try to escape the Baduns and find their way out of the manor. Wizzer mainly serves as a guide the player talks to for hints, in case they get stuck on a certain puzzle. In 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Storybook, on one page, three Dalmatian Pups jump into a boot in the Dearly's lounge. While he may not be referred to by name, one of the Pups comments, "Ewww, it's wet in here!" to which another Pup replies with, "Sorry." It is possible the Pup who apologizes might be Wizzer. He is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue in Escape From Devil Manor and Christine Cavanaugh in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Episodes with Speaking Role *''"Love `Em and Flea `Em"'' *''"Bad to the Bone"'' *''"Purred it Through the Grapevine"'' *''"Cadet of the Month"'' (amongst crowd cheers) *''"Mall Pups"'' *''"Cone Head "'' (albeit laughing) *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dalmatian Vacation, Part 1: Road Warriors" (VideoCD version only) Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Series Characters